Eyeglasses, and in particular sunglasses, are often removed by a wearer then set aside for future use. For example, a user may wear eyeglasses or sunglasses while driving an automobile. When a user removes the pair of glasses, a user may place the eyeglasses aside in the automobile for later use, either while driving an automobile or before or after driving the automobile. Alternatively, the user may wish to remove the pair of glasses while driving. It is desirable to have an eyeglasses retainer within reach of the driver to place, or remove a pair of glasses.
There are several patents that disclose devices for holding eyeglasses on clothing. Such devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,894,887 (the '887 patent); U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,384 (the '384 patent) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,850,152 (the '152 patent). Generally, each of these patents illustrates a retainer device having a means for securing the device to an article of clothing. A retainer is attached to the securing means, for holding the pair of eyeglasses.
The '152 patent is for a "Combined Fountain Pen, Spectacles and Comb Case". This device includes a pocket 24 for holding the eyeglasses and a pocket clip 14 for securing the pocket 24 to clothing. The Arnold patent (the '384 patent) teaches a retainer having two aligned horizontally disposed loops in which the temple piece of the eyeglasses are inserted. The retainer loops are secured to articles of clothing by a pin or clip. The '887 patent is for an "Eyeglass Retainer" having a hanger portion 26 that is integrally attached to a clip having two fingers 16 and 17. The clip is attached to a shirt pocket.
Each of these devices is used with articles of clothing and do not appear to be adaptable for use with fixed objects, such as securing the device to a surface in the interior of an automobile. In an automobile, for instance, there may be several surfaces upon which a retainer device is placed. Many of these surfaces may be disposed at various angles. Inasmuch as the aforementioned devices are used for clothing, the clips or pins are not capable of securing or retaining to vertically disposed edges or surfaces.
There are patents that disclose eyeglasses or sunglasses holders for use in automobiles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,701 discloses an "Interior Auto Mirror Support for Sunglasses or the Like". This device is secured to a rear view mirror post or frame above the mirror. The support includes two spaced apart openings for receiving the temple pieces of the eyeglasses. U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,402, issued to Benson discloses a receptacle for eyeglasses that is attachable to an automobile windshield.
Another patent of interest is U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,696 for an "Eyeglass Holder". This device includes a planar member having an adhesive back surface. A protruded member, integrally attached to the planar member, forms an opening for receiving the temple portion of the eyeglasses.